zombieland_sagafandomcom-20200213-history
Lily Hoshikawa
Hoshikawa Lily (星川 リリィ) was a breakout star in a long-running drama show and a famous actress who starred in multiple primetime shows of multiple networks. When she was born she was named Masao Go (豪 正雄, Gō Masao). She died from a combination of severe exhaustion and the mental shock from growing a facial hair. She is titled as the Legendary Child Actor Prodigy (伝説の天才子役 Densetsu no Tensai Koyaku) Appearance As a zombie Lily has her heart sticking outside of her body and like the other zombies, greyish-blue skin. As a "human" Lily has two bright blue pigtails with dark blue bows. She also has one large orange star and other stars in the middle part of her head. She has orange-yellow eyes and pale skin. She wears a green school uniform with a dark blue bow and a white skirt. She is average height for a 12-year-old, but much shorter than the rest of Franchouchou. On her feet, Lily wears brown shoes with white socks. Lily has a strong resemblance to her late mother - shown in episode 8. Personality Lily is often seen with a smile, and due to her young age, is shown to be quite playful as well. She has also demonstrated a professional aspect from her experiences before her death. Lily does not like being called nicknames. She forcefully emphasizes her name when being called "Shrimpy" by Saki; especially early on in their relationship. Synopsis Episode 1 After their successful death metal performance in a death metal festival, all of the zombie girls regain their senses, she wakes up along with Ai and Junko but was frightened upon seeing Tae's primal nature. Episode 2 With her senses restored, Lily can now think and move freely like a normal human. However, she lounges back doing nothing like the rest of the girls, while Sakura remains proactive with Kōtarō. Nevertheless, the girls are later given a performance opportunity at the Saga Castle where she normally follows Kōtarō performance instructions. Though Tae almost compromises the entire girls' human disguises. As Sakura tries to keep everything under control, Saki pushes Sakura aside and mocks everyone in the audience with Tae's head. Sakura eventually snaps and knocks Tae's head away, where she verbally fights her in a rap battle manner. Lily and Yūgiri join alongside the fight as background rappers to appeal everyone in the audience to intuitively make the performance a success. Episode 3 Before training to meet with Kōtarō's expectations, Lily quoted to the girls that they should elect a leader among them, where Saki stands up to elect herself as leader. Secondly, Lily says they should come up with a new group name as she feels that Kōtarō's provided ones are too bland. She insists a cute name, but the rest don't feel comfortable with that. Just then, Tae sneezes and interrupts everyone. The sneeze inspires Lily and she comes up with an original name: "Franchouchou." Everyone agrees with her idea and so they've decided to be called Franchouchou. Episode 4 Episode 5 Episode 6 Episode 7 Episode 8 As Franchouchou enjoy a string of new gigs and events, a large man named Takeo Gō comes to one of their events after noticing something familiar about child star Lily Hoshikawa. Lily explains to Sakura that the man was her father, further revealing that she was a boy named Masao Go, but transitioned later at an unknown time. She died from the shock of growing facial hair, made worse by many months of overwork. Realising how much Takeo cared for Lily, Franchouchou invite him to a concert where Lily performs a special song to give him a proper goodbye. Episode 9 Episode 10 Episode 11 Episode 12 Trivia * Lily was only 12 years old when she died in 2011. * Lily is a feminine given name directly derived from lily the flower. The name is derived from the flower, whose meaning is "pure", "passion" and "rebirth". * Hoshikawa(星川) means "Star river/creek", and is possibly to pay homage to the stars she has in her hair and her attire (idol ribbon and in episode 8 flashback). * Masao (正雄) is a masculine Japanese name, meaning "righteous man". * Lily is the only one out of the other zombie girls with an exposed organ, that is her heart. Her exposed and often rapid beating heart represents her caused of death, that is mental shock, which caused her demise by heart attack/cardiac arrest. * Lily is the only official lgbt character in the series and at the same time, the first canonically transgender character in the popular idol franchise. References Category:Characters Category:Zombie